


fuck you,

by clearwaterbottle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a little shit, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Shameless Smut, demon!Ivan, human!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Alfred annoys his old demon buddy to get more than he bargains for.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	fuck you,

Alfred sits at his desk, finally finishing his spread sheet for sponsor donations and their plan for further development between the company and possibly future projects. The man lays down on his bed, bored and looking for a person to nag for attention. 

An evil grin stains the young mans face, it doesn't have to be human to fulfill his craving. He jumps up and searches for the small leather book holding the key to his problem.  
He grabs some chalk from his kitchen and rolls up the rug in his room. Ivan the terrible demon, he chuckles.  
The two beings have had a small prank/annoyance war going on for years. It all started with the two as toddlers playing hide and seek and eventually start to scare each other. It progressed, and Alfred would be lying if he denied the love of attention he got from it, even if it was bad attention. Though, at this point its the only way the demon will even pass a glance at the blonde. It hurt but he just put it behind him and continues. 

It takes him a good 15 minutes of getting the summoning circle down perfectly before getting a sewing pin and pricking his finger, letting the small collection of blood drop into the circle. 

The summon works. His house shakes and the floors creek, peeling open the floor boards. Alfred snickers and he holds onto the edge of his bed frame to stop himself from falling.

"You have summoned Iv- ALFRED!" The demon cuts his introduction short. The blonde rolls over laughing, his eyes building up tears. The demon narrows his eyes.  
"As funny as this shitty prank is, I am in the middle of a meeting, I will be back later as pay back." The demon growls as the blonde continues to giggle. 

\---

Alfred stands by the stove after finishing a meeting, it was 10pm and the blonde hadn't had his dinner yet. He starts cutting up vegetables to create throw into the steaming broth. His chicken baking in the oven. He cut the celery and carrots quickly throwing them into the pot as he pulls out the garlic and green onion. 

He hums idly to the music he plays onto his Alexa as he finishes up the vegetable step, he lids the pot and pulls out the chicken. The blonde took the chicken breast and sears the edges, letting the chicken to take the last of the seasoning, he takes the chicken out as well as his good meat knives. Alfred turns around to put the pan in the sink when he's met with Ivan sitting at his counter, sitting on the middle stool.

He jumps for a second before remembering the demons words from earlier. The blonde rolls his eyes and puts the pan in the sink, letting some water pool from the faucet, letting the fat and skin from the chicken soak before he would wash it later. Alfred continues with cutting the chicken, making each piece a good size for the soup. 

"You would make a good house wife Fedya," The Russian playfully teases. The blue eyed man grunts and continues his process of cooking. "Oh do you not like being interrupted while doing a task? That would make two of us." His voice drops. 

"Fine I get it I was being an asshole, but I let you get back to your meeting, now let me get back to my cooking," Alfred sneers.

\---

Ivan stares at the blonde all through the rest of his cooking and as he eats. As annoyed as the blonde is, he keeps his mouth shut. The smaller man gets up after finishing his soup, walking around the corner to wash his dishes. He already put the left over soup into a container so he just continues to work around with what is left. Alfred scrubs the pan of the left over chicken, and once it is clean enough, he pulls out his dish washer and places it on the rack. He looks back up to see the demon gone. 

"Fucking damn it," He rubs the bridge of his nose, he starts working on the cutting boards when he feels two arms press against his side, to hands trapping him against the counter sink. He then feels the rest of the demons body press against him. His face flushes before he realizes its just another prank, "Dude I have to wash my dishes buzz off-" He is cut off by a kiss to the neck and a small grind to his ass. The color quickly returns to his face as the bigger male places another kiss, this time sucking on the exposed base of his neck. 

"I think it's time we end this charade, da?" The Russian purrs into the blondes ear. Alfred froze, his heart pounding and the blood rushing to the more obvious places. "I need an answer Fedya," he hums into the back of the American's ear, lifting one hand to the meet the smaller man's hips, slipping it under the casual button up. 

A rush of thoughts runs through the blondes head. Of all the correct answers, he sighs and remembers the life long war.

"I don't like this prank-"This is not a prank Fedka, I want to end this now," His voice growls. "Have you not caught on? My flirting, my lust, my love?" He almost barks, he sounds angry but slightly annoyed and sad. Alfred cant stop the small squeak escaping his mouth. "Please tell me what you want Alfred," He whispers. 

"Please my love." 

The soft hum of music over plays the stern silence. Alfred's fantasy is coming true and he is frozen, his heart trying to escape through his throat. He turns around and faces the demons chest, putting his hands on his shoulder and travels to his chest. His smaller hands clutching onto the soft brown trench coat, unconsciously pulling Ivan closer. His nose filling with the white haired mans cologne, his fingers softly undoing the coat, and feeling the mass of the mans chest. After a minute of just staring at the abdomen, he snaps up to the sound of a Cardi B. song, making him realize his bottom and lower back is wet from leaning on the sink. 

"I would love too, but not here, too wet and gross," He flushes. Alfred finally looks back up to face Ivan, mapping his face for the millionth time. His eyes, those violet gardens, blown wide, full of pent up emotions. "To the bedroom?" He shyly grins. Ivan continues to stare as he pulls Alfred in for a kiss, eventually transporting them to the bedroom.  
"Oh shit I need to clean up-"Do not worry," The lager male continues kissing the blonde. A small blast of energy coming from his hand, cleaning Alfred through and through. 

He gets up from pinning Alfred on the bed and pulls off his coat, then working on the buttons of his vest. The blonde cant deny the attraction he felt when he saw the man dressed up, his clothes sewn to his comfort and body size. Alfred flushes a little more and starts on his own shirt. His shirt is from Target, while he is 110% sure that Ivans is hand made and threaded by a tailor. His shirt comes off and he throws it towards his closet. When he turn back he sees the demon almost naked, he boxer leaving little to the imagination. 

He is more ripped than Alfred imagined, his body is toned, soft around the edges, but the perfect amount. Alfred looks at the skin shown, its pale but ethereal shade. His eyes travels down to the line of hair traveling into his boxers, he darts his eyes away, feeling the hot blaze of the mans eyes.

The Russian chuckles, moving back to pin the tan male, putting himself between the blondes legs, sucking and biting at as much flesh as he can. Ivan's knee "accidentally" grinding across Alfred's crotch. A sweet moan comes out involuntarily. The blue eyed mans hand flies to his mouth in embarrassment. 

"Ah, that will not do, for all the times I've heard you speak, I hold no exception for in the bedroom," He mumbles into the smaller mans ear, pinning both of Alfred's arms above his head, chanting a small spell to keep them locked together. "These won't do either," Ivan purrs as he carefully pulls off the submissive's jeans and boxers. Alfred whines as his erection breaks free, his legs quickly closing in shock and cold. The demon smirks and opens the humans legs, working hickeys and bites over his stomach. 

"F-fuck, please skip over the foreplay, Im too p-pent up," Alfreds cries, bucking his hips as an offering.

"Tch tch when's the last time you pleased yourself?" Ivan breaths hotly into Alfred's ear.

"Like 2 weeks ago, hurry up!" The blonde pleads.

"First tell me what you did?" He chuckles, drawing out the conversation as long as possible, tracing his sharp fingers over the smaller males stomach, watching his back bend in want. 

"I used a toy," Alfred blushes, turning as much of his head as he can. 

"You're making this so much more difficult than needed, my dear Fedka," His voice hums as he starts pouring lube over his index and middle finger. "Tell me in detail what you did~." 

"Fuck, I rode on a dildo," The blue eyed man confesses, "If it makes you hurry up I was screaming your name the entire time." And with the short remark, the demon shoves a digit into the smaller man. A hitch in his breath satisfies the demon, working a second digit in, stretching Alfred copiously. Slick noises join the harmony of short breaths and tiny moans.  
"P-please, just put it in already," The blonde sobs. 

"Put what in?" Ivan grins, using his fingers to hit Alfred's bundle of nerves. The submissive's response is immediate, mindlessly pushing down onto the fingers while his dick throbs.  
"Use your words Fedya. I'll give you what you want, you just have to tell me~," He purrs to the man below him. Alfred's mind is rushing and throbbing, his stubbornness still too prideful to let him beg. Though, with another rub to his prostate, its quickly backs down. 

"Put your dick in and fucking rail me you nagging bastard," He snarls, with no actual sharpness to his words.

"As you wish my love," Ivan chuckles, finally pulling down his boxers, revealing his hard member. Alfred shudders, it wasn't the largest he's seen (considering he watches some interesting porn), but it was by no means average. With a swift movement he puts some lube on and embeds it into Alfred, receiving a broken moan. Ivan waits for a minute, letting the tight rim work around his size. He looks up to the blonde, with a nod, he starts slamming into the submissive. His aim is good, hitting Alfred's prostate head on each time. 

Alfred's mind is finally focused, letting his body be used for what ever the demon wants. It makes him throb as he took the pounding, he is close. His mind is caught once more as Ivan moves his legs around his shoulders. The new position making them both enjoy the deepest extent of one another. Each thrust starts to become off rhythm, telling the blonde that they are both close.   
"P-please cum inside me," the blonde chokes out, feeling his orgasm set in, ribboning cum onto both of their stomachs. His mind blanks, letting the over simulation pull him back into reality. Ivan is throbbing as well, his grunts becoming louder. He swoops down and kisses Alfred before pumping one last time, stuffing the poor human with his large load. After he completes his orgasm Ivan pulls out and collapses onto the smaller man. "Tired?" The blonde kisses his temple, ruffling his hair. Ivan doesn't respond, just mumbles in agreement, rolling them both so that Alfred is now on top of him.  
"So is this a one time thing or-"Fedya you're the most oblivious person I know. This means we're a thing, you're mine." The silver haired man cuts the blonde off. 

"Thats really..." Alfred thinks for a word to describe the unbelievable amount of joy he is feeling, "really cool." Ivan snorts, hugging the blonde tighter. 

"Cool it is," Ivan kisses Alfred before they both start to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with the knowledge that Alfred was a virgin.


End file.
